


let's do it (let's fall in love)

by bibliophile357



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jazz Club, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile357/pseuds/bibliophile357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Bastian,” the stranger introduced himself and Lukas had to repeat the name, like his life depended on tasting the melody of it on his tongue. The man – Bastian – seemingly shuddered hearing Lukas pronounce the name.</p>
<p>“Lukas,” he was not in the stare to speak coherently.</p>
<p>“Glad to meet you, Lukas,” there were gorgeous little wrinkles in the corner of Bastian’s eyes. “Would you like to take a walk with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's do it (let's fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> I would really recommend listening to Let's do it by Ella Fitzgerald, because it was my main inspiration for writing this fic and there are many references to the song. I hope you'll enjoy these cute idiots in love <3

 

 

Bastian finished his second whiskey and raised the empty glass, nodding in the direction of the barista. The boy showed him a toothy grin and filled the glass once more before returning his attention to the stage. This time Basti enjoyed every single drop of the strong drink that made him a little bit dizzy, like he spent an entire day floating in a never ending sea and his body became soft and over-sensitive.

He could feel the intense beat of the music pulsing through his veins, the saxophone sent shivers down his spine and the sound of the double bass vibrated in every pore of his skin. And Lukas’ turn on the stage hasn’t even come. The energy of the club was almost overwhelming, Basti had to close his eyes, otherwise everything would have transformed into blurred silhouettes and throbbing lights.

He smiled to himself, because after all this meant that he did his job right.

 

*

 

_Lukas tightened his bowtie and checked for the thousandth time if his shoes were shiny enough. They were, but he still cleaned them again with trembling hands. He has never been this excited in his life, because man, finally he got the chance of a lifetime. It was just one evening, and basically it was just pure luck, but he was there. Thanks for his neighbour who caught a terrible cold and needed someone to replace him. So Lukas took another deep breath and smiled reassuringly at himself in the mirror._

_“You’re the next,” someone said from the background and Lukas closed his eyes for a second, he could see millions of flashing little stars dancing under his eyelids._

_Okay, he was ready._

 

_*_

 

Basti came back to reality when the crowd erupted in loud cheers. The claps and lively whistles weren’t the best for his slightly drunk self, but the uneasiness dissolved in a split second. Lukas entered the stage and the bright lights focused on his beautiful frame.

It was no secret that people didn’t only visit his club because of the quality music and sultry atmosphere, but also because of the breath-taking phenomenon that Lukas Podolski was. Lukas radiated the same freshness and incredible bliss at the age of 31 as he did at the beginning of his career. The charm hasn’t changed, that wide smile still caused hundreds of hearts weaken, and Basti was no exception.

 

*

 

_Lukas could barely see anything as he climbed the steps to the scene. The blinding lights absorbed the space where the audience was, and it somehow offered Lukas a strange feeling of comfort. The anxiousness was not entirely gone, but he started to collect confidence from unknown depths. He looked straight to where he supposed that the most people were and let a smile brighten up his features._

_Then the band started playing and suddenly every scattered puzzle piece fell into place. For a moment, he just embraced the soft tunes of the music, he felt it resonating through every cell of his body and then… Lukas did what he did best. He forgot about doubts and fears and it was only him and the music._

 

_*_

 

The moves were extremely swift and playful, ethereal and temptingly earthly at the same time. Basti saw the amazement in the eyes of those, who haven’t seen Lukas dancing before and the contentment on the face of those, who came to the club every night to enjoy this beauty. After surveying the audience, Basti turned back his attention to Lukas and he followed every little oh-so-familiar movement.

He hummed the vivid melody and tapped on the floor at the rhythm of the drums, but his eyes never left the dancer. Basti welcomed the well-known warmness in his chest every time Lukas looked at him. The way Lukas could transmit strong emotions through dance moves was incredible and even though Basti had a decade to get used to it, he still got butterflies in his stomach.

The public was usually convinced that the flirting smiles were meant to them, but Basti knew that it was not entirely true. Yes, Lukas liked to play a bit with them, he enjoyed every moment of being on stage, but those seductive glances had a single target, and that was Bastian.

Realising this always made everything glisten in more intense colours.

 

*

 

_Lukas was almost at the end of his repertoire and his growing confidence allowed him to look through the blinding lights. He didn’t know how he was able to sustain eye contact with complete strangers while coordinating the quick dance moves into a balanced symphony. Somehow he still managed to focus on both things and the appreciating looks even gave him strength._

_Lukas had one last song to dance to and probably it was the trickiest one. He started the show with quick pieces; people just enjoyed listening to energetic swing and jazz songs and dancing Charleston was always special. Though he wanted to end the night with something unusual and unexpected, it seemed that it was his only chance to make his performance a long-lasting memory. That’s why he picked an Ella Fitzgerald song._

_Lukas saw the puzzled expressions and he smiled coyly at a woman in the first row. She blushed and Lukas’ heart skipped a beat, he could really influence the audience and realizing it was the most amazing feeling ever._

_And in the moment, when Ella repeated_ let’s do it, let’s fall in love _for the fifth time, Lukas spotted a pair of greyish eyes following his every single step. The man had such an intense gaze that Lukas found it difficult to concentrate on someone else and he felt his cheeks burning at the next refrain._

 

_*_

 

Basti glanced at his watch and knew that Lukas would finish shortly. Usually they went through together on the moments of the show before the club opened, but Lukas was quite mysterious that time.

“It’s going to be a surprise,” Lukas smiled at him gleefully and when Basti pretended to be bitter about it, he just kissed away the pout from his lips. “You’ll like it,” Lukas reassured him and Basti forgot about this little interlude during the busy evening.

Only when the music stopped and the clapping died away did he remember that something stunning should happen. Lukas didn’t leave the stage immediately and he looked straight at Basti when he took a microphone in his hands.

“This evening is very special for me,” Lukas started speaking and in the whiskey-tasting haze that hoarse voice seemed to be the hottest thing possible.

“Exactly a decade ago I’ve met the love of my life under very similar circumstances. So today, to celebrate our anniversary, I would like to change the usual flow of my performance,” the audience erupted in cheers and some of them were looking around as if they could find out who the lover of the talented Lukas Podolski was.

They kept their relationship very private and only Thomas, the barista winked at Basti, an all-knowing smile on his face.

“Sweetheart, this is for you,” Lukas’ voice deepened so much that the last words were barely audible.

For the others the tone must have been really sexy, everyone knew that Lukas had a beautiful voice. But for Bastian it was the sound of waking up together with the sheets hastily covering their naked bodies, the sound of the rich laughter that always did silly things to his heart and the sound of a radiant Lukas following earthshaking orgasm. Basti was lost and more in love than ever.

Then _Let’s do it_ by Ella Fitzgerald started to play.

 

*

 

_Lukas could barely hold back some tears of joy as the crowd clapped and clapped, some of them even stood up to show their appreciation. Lukas searched for the man with those pretty eyes and he was a bit disappointed when he found him. The man was still on his seat, seemingly so lost in his thoughts that he wasn’t even applauding. It shouldn’t have hurt Lukas, he should have been just a random person from the audience, but obviously he wasn’t._

_Lukas shifted back his attention to the owner of the club thanking him for saving their asses and performing unexpectedly well. He didn’t think about the man until he left the jazz club half an hour later._

_“Congratulations,” Lukas heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind, and somewhere deep down he knew that it was his man. He turned back, and he was right. The man was leaning against the brick wall of the building and he was smiling._

_“Thank you,” Lukas responded, dumbfounded by the unanticipated compliment and he secretly hoped that he wouldn’t have to go home, he needed something more._

_“My heart is still beating faster after that final dance,” the man said and Lukas completely fucked up the situation, because in a split second he found his hands on the chest of the stranger, maybe checking if he told the truth or maybe because he felt an invincible urge to get closer to him._

_Lukas blushed furiously when the reasonable side of his mind started to function again and he withdrew his hand as fast as possible. The man laughed as if he didn’t mind Lukas’ stupid action at all. He had a charming laughter and Lukas was sure that he had gone crazy, he developed a crush on a complete stranger after a minute of interaction._

_“I’m sorry,” he blurted out and presumably blushed even more._

_“Don’t be,” the man said and took Lukas’ trembling hand in his own and led it back to his insanely beating heart. It was not awkward even though it contradicted logic and common sense. Lukas enjoyed the calming warmth radiating from the man’s body and he finally got the time to take in every detail of his face._

_“I’m Bastian,” the stranger introduced himself and Lukas had to repeat the name, like his life depended on tasting the melody of it on his tongue. The man – Bastian – seemingly shuddered hearing Lukas pronounce the name._

_“Lukas,” he was not in the stare to speak coherently._

_“Glad to meet you, Lukas,” there were gorgeous little wrinkles in the corner of Bastian’s eyes. “Would you like to take a walk with me?”_

 

_*_

 

Since their first meeting Lukas’ dancing skills have gotten even better and most of the time Bastian could watch him quite objectively. He was able to be critical when Lukas needed it and they worked well together, running the most popular jazz club in the area.

But on that night, it was impossible for Basti to stay professional, like how could he when Lukas’ sparkling blue eyes were fixed on him throughout the dance. The song mesmerized him ten years ago and he always associated it with Lukas, not only because it was witty and powerful, but also because there were some not so hidden wicked connotations in it.

A hip twist from Lukas, a mischievous smile and all that affection glowing in his eyes… and Bastian had to take a mental note that inhaling and exhaling was vital. Especially if he wanted to do _it._

 

_*_

 

_Lukas woke up to the morning lights assaulting his tired eyes. He tried to blink away the dreamy mist and he involuntarily gasped when he realized that it was not his bed he was lying in. Shock immediately took over tiredness and without thinking, Lukas left the unfamiliar bedroom. At least his clothes were still on. Somehow he got to the kitchen and the first thing he saw was the naked back of Bastian. Lukas swallowed deeply, because the flexing muscles under the incredibly pale skin made his throat dry._

_“Good morning, Lukas,” Bastian turned around and Lukas didn’t know where to look._

_He was too shy to meet Bastian’s amused eyes, but he couldn’t busy himself with his uncovered torso either. It was endless milky skin and a neatly built six-pack that sent all his blood to the wrong places, not to mention the jeans which were hanging teasingly low, leaving far too much thinking about for Lukas’ twisted imagination._

_“Have a seat, I’ve made you some coffee,” Bastian said and Lukas obeyed without saying a word._

_Bastian offered him a cup and Lukas was really proud of himself that he didn’t spill the coffee on the table (or the gorgeous upper body of Bastian), because their fingers touched and it was kind of like an electroshock._

_“Thank you,” Lukas muttered and despite the very very strange situation he felt like home._

 

_*_

 

While the people applauded Lukas for the final time that night Basti quickly went backstage. He wanted to be there to hold Lukas firmly when the exhaustion kicked in and his legs gave up. Lukas melted into the inviting hug, hid his face in the crook of Basti’s neck and pressed a tender kiss on the sensitive skin under his ear.

“You were…” Basti whispered, and then stopped, because it was so difficult to find the right words, Lukas was simply indescribable. And it didn’t help that Lukas lifted his head and studied him patiently.

Miraculous, amazing, heart-warming, passionate, tempting. Basti didn’t intend to say it out loud, but the wide grin on Lukas’ face told him that eventually he did the contrary.

“Then I guess it was enjoyable,” Lukas said and Basti could feel his soft breaths from a heavenly closeness, their noses were almost touching. That was the point when Basti returned the smile.

“Actually, more than enjoyable,” his voice sounded deeper than before and Basti had to admit it, that standing there in the afterglow of that performance was really hot. Lukas let out a relieved sigh and his hands started playing with the short hairs on Basti’s nape.

“I think I should give you a reward for it, shouldn’t I?” Bastian asked, but he gave no time for Lukas to respond, because he was already kissing him with all the love he had.

 

*

 

_“It was quite interesting how you passed out yesterday,” Bastian told jokingly, and Lukas was too ashamed to find it funny, because he couldn’t remember how they got into Bastian’s apartment. They took a walk and that was nice – more than nice – but after that, it was just a blank space, emptiness._

_“I’m really sorry, Bastian,” Lukas stood up, still avoiding the blonde’s gaze. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, I should…”_

_Bastian didn’t allow him to finish it, he put one of his hands on Lukas’ shoulder and answered in a very calm voice._

_“There’s not a single problem with you. Please stay.”_

_“But…” Lukas tried to be reasonable, he slept in the bed of a stranger and he felt like an invader. It all started so nicely and he destroyed it completely._

_“I think you were too tired, but it’s okay,” listening to him made it so easy for Lukas to project a future where Bastian was the anchor of his hectic life._

_“_ _You’re really talented and my initial intention was to ask you for a partnership.”_

_This can’t be real, Lukas thought and his blood was on fire, he already saw themselves as a happy couple, even though he knew that Bastian was not asking for that. He cursed his stupidity. From the way Bastian stared at him Lukas drew the conclusion that everything was hopeless._

_“I own a jazz club and you’re an amazing dancer. It would be a match made in heaven.”_

_Bastian kept on waiting for an answer, but Lukas was done. The cutest and most patient man he’s ever met offered him a dream job and it meant that they would work together. Maybe get together. Lukas hugged Bastian and didn’t let him go, there was no other option to show him how grateful he was. Oh, and he didn’t want Bastian to see the embarrassing tears that would paint salty lines on his cheek._

_“I hope that’s a yes,” Bastian chuckled and didn’t tell a word about the wetness he felt on his bare shoulder._

_Lukas murmured unintelligible words into the pale skin and wondered if this yes could mean something entirely different in another situation._

 

_*_

 

“Yes, I certainly deserve something,” said a breathless Lukas after the kiss. His cheeks were flushed and Basti couldn’t wait to get home.

“I have a few ideas,” Basti covered Lukas’ neck with fluttering kisses, stopping after every word. He sensed the satisfied groan resonate under the delicate skin.

“Does it involve falling in love?” Lukas managed to ask between two quite loud moans, because Basti began to suck hickeys on his collarbone while allowing his hands wander freely under Lukas’ shirt.

“Ah, as if we could fall deeper,” Basti reached the small of his back and Lukas knew what was coming. “You know, hon, I always had a thing for your ass.”

“Dancing might be really…”

Lukas’ sentence ended up in an extremely R rated involuntary cry. Basti had to kiss him rather thoroughly to silence those beautiful sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted, and I would really really really appreciate any kind of feedback. Thank you :)


End file.
